A Leaf from the Vine
by mariahmaru
Summary: A complicated life full of loneliness. Jin Jing travels the nations in search of herself. She is angered that her grandfather left her for three years with her cousin Zuko. She is the new general of the Fire Nation and she wishes to complete her father's dream and to make her grandfather proud. [Rated T]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jin Jing the Conqueror of Omashu

It has been three years since Jin Jing(*) saw her grandfather Iroh. He had left with her younger cousin Zuko to find the avatar. Jin Jing couldn't understand why he had left her. She use to send her grandfather letters about her achievements and how much she missed him, but she never had a single response letter. After a year of no responses she gave up and figured he didn't care about her anymore.

Jin Jing quietly sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long brown hair. She hummed the song that her father Lu Ten taught her to sing before he died during the 'Siege of Ba Sing Se'.

_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow._

_Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam._

_Little soldier boy, come marching home._

_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home._

Jin Jing continued to hum the song before someone knocked on her bedroom's door.

"Come in." Jin Jing said before the door opened revealing one of her female servants. Jin Jang watched her servant from her mirror while she continued to brush her hair.

"Princess Jin Jing, your uncle(*) wishes to speak to you." The servant said after giving her a respectful bow.

"For what reason?" The princess asked never leaving her gaze from her mirror. She put her brush down and grabbed a black ribbon and started to style her hair in a high ponytail.

"I do not know princess, but he said it was urgent." The servant said.

Jin Jing stood up from her chair and turned away from her mirror. "Very well, I'll go see what he wants." She said patting her black, red, and gold changpao(*).

"Yes princess." The servant said bowing before leaving the room.

Jin Jing sighed and thought to herself, "I wonder what uncle Ozai wants?"

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

When Jin Jing entered the throne room, she saw not only her uncle but Mai's father(*) also. She walked towards Ozai's throne and gave a respectful bow.

"Hello dearest uncle, you called for me?" She said before she rose back up.

"Yes I have Jin Jing. I have to inform you that General Zhao lost his life during the invasion of the North Pole." Ozai said.

"What a tragedy." Jin Jing said with a hint of sadness, she never really like Zhao but his death was tragic nonetheless.

"Because of his death, I am in need of a general so I am appointing you." Ozai said.

The young girl gasped, "Do you really think I'll make a good general uncle? I never had any experience!"

"I trust you will make a fine general, it only seems natural since your father and my brothers were once great generals. I trust you won't be any disappointment towards me." The Fire Lord said.

His words stung Jin Jing a little. Her uncle always gives an insult with a compliment.

Jin Jing looked at Mai's father and looked back at her uncle, "Why is Mai's father here uncle?"

"You two will do an important request for me." Ozai said.

"And what will that be?" Jin Jing asked raising her eyebrow.

"We will concur the stronghold of Omashu under your command princess Jin Jing, and I shall be the governor when we conquer it!" Mai's father said happily, "My family will join us as well, there's nothing better than a family bonding than taking over a city in the name of your nation."

Jin Jing couldn't tell if Mai's father was just sucking up or that he was completely serious. She thought for a moment, if she concurred Omashu, she would be following in the steps of her father and grandfather. Will this make Iroh proud, to be a great general like he was.

"Jin Jing," Ozai said making the young girl pull away from her thoughts, "will you do me the honor and conquer Omashu as general of the Fire Nation army?"

Jin Jing was silent for a moment before she gave a nod in approval.

"Good." Fire Lord Ozai said with a smile, "Prepare your army."

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

Three days passed since Jin Jing talked to her uncle, now she was in her large metal tank heading for the earth city of Omashu.

She stood by the driver of her vehicle. Jin Jing wore the traditional general uniform of the Fire Nation and her hair was put in a bun with a fire symbol clip keeping it in place.

"General Jin Jing, we're almost at the city, what is our plan of action?" The driver asked.

"As I discussed earlier, we divide and conquer. We break their forces into little chunks and I will deal with that idiotic king Bumi. Once Bumi is defeated, we'll put him in the metal containment unit. After that Omashu will be ours." The female general said simply.

"Of course General." The driver said.

"Make sure that idiot governor and his family stay far from the city will we take it over, it's nonsense that he brought his wife(*), his daughter, and his newborn to this damn mission." She stated a little frustrated.

"Yes General." The driver said as he grabbed his communicator device and spoke into it, "Fire Nation Tank number 52, stay behind in the invasion. I repeat, stay behind in the invasion. Order from General Jin Jing."

"Staying behind in the invasion." The machine said before the driver put the device in its proper place.

Jin Jing clenched her fists trying to calm herself. If she conquers Omashu she'll be a hero of the Fire Nation like her father tried to be, if she doesn't she'll be a disgrace.

The metal stop in motion, they were now parked in front of the second greatest city of the earth kingdom.

"General Jin Jing, what's your order?" The driver asked.

The young girl raised her right hand up, making a flame form on her palm. She stared at the beautiful flame in silence.

At Jin Jing's command her life will be either a great victory or a pitiful defeat.

She clenched her right hand making the flame disburse. The young general looked at her soldier with her autumn colored eyes and said simply, "Attack."

With that simple word said, the driver alerted the other metal tanks as the drove over the city's walls. There were a few bumps when they finally entered the city, earth bending warriors tried to stop the tanks, but the Fire Nation's vehicles were too powerful.

Jin Jing grabbed her periscope and looked through it. She saw various earth benders being out powered from the metal tanks. She also saw some of her soldiers use their firebending to burn some of the residents' homes.

It is a horrifying sight for the victim but not the conqueror, Jin Jing felt proud that she was helping her nation rule over these pitiful peasants.

She continued to look through the periscope till' she found her target, King Bumi's castle. She quickly looked away from her periscope and headed to the escape hatch under her feet and opened it.

"General, what are you doing!?" The soldier asked.

"Just continue driving towards the castle, I'm going to head there on foot. King Bumi won't expect me to go alone. Once I defeat him, I'll deliver him myself to the metal containment box." She answered with a smirk before exiting through the escape hatch.

Once Jin Jing was on the ground, she waited for the metal tank to finish driving over her before she stood up. The sun's rays bothered her eyes a bit since she was in a dark vehicle for three days.

She stared at her target and began to run towards it. She hopped over buildings and slid down the green tiles on the roofs. Some of the earth bending soldiers tried to stop her by launching boulders at her, but the skillful firebender simply shot fire at the ground, elevating her from the ground to the sky dodging the attacks.

She continued to levitate till' she finally reached the large stone double doors of Bumi's palace. Once on the ground she gave a knock on the stone door.

"Hmm about five feet thick, this shouldn't be too hard." The firebending girl said backing away from the doors. She took a deep breath and shot fire from her mouth.

The stone doors started to melt.

Once she was out of breath she took a quick glance at the door before she another deep breath and shot fire from her mouth again. She kept repeating this process till' a large hole was made.

Jin Jing quickly caught her breath before she hopped through the hole and started to charge at the throne room. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she kicked the double doors that led to the throne room.

"Earth King Bumi, your time as ruler of Omashu is over!" She stated taking her fighting stance as she stared at the tanned earth king sitting on his throne.

"Really? I haven't picked my replacement yet." The old man said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't you worry about that, you're going to be replaced by a member of the Fire Nation!" She stated keeping her distance from the earthbending king.

King Bumi tapped his chin, "Well if the Fire Nation treats my people well, I don't mind."

Jin Jing faltered a bit, "What are you saying old man?"

"I surrender; I know when I'm beaten." Bumi said putting his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

Jin Jing got back into her fighting stance, "What kind of trickery are you planning old man!?"

"No, no trick." The earthbender said shaking his head slowly, "You have defeated me. All I ask for now is your name young conqueror."

The young general raised a brow as she started to stand up straight. Was this king really serious? He's giving up his kingdom without a fight?

"Hello? Are you even listening young firebender? Are you going to tell me your name, or are you going to be rude?" King Bumi asked.

"Jin Jing. I am General Jin Jing, niece of Fire Lord Ozai." The girl answered.

"Ah, so I expected… A great general you are, just like your grandfather. Now I truly know that I couldn't defeat you." The old man said before he snickered.

The young female general couldn't tell if the King was mocking her.

He then walked towards Jin Jing and said, "So where's my cell?"

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

Jin Jing led the king towards the middle of the city where her soldiers were at. By her soldiers were captured warrior earthbenders starring helplessly at their king.

"I have captured the king; now bring the metal containment unit." Jin Jing ordered.

"Ooo~, sounds fancy." The former king said.

Three of her soldiers quickly went to her metal tank and dragged the metal box out.

"Oh dear, not as fancy as I thought, oh well." Bumi said shrugging and took off his purple robe, revealing his muscles.

Jin Jang's eyes widened, this old man could've defeated her, why did he surrender so easily?

Bumi then laid inside the box as two soldiers sealed him in it.

"I really hope I don't get a cold." The old man said.

The young female just stared at the earthbender in the metal box. She knew he was p to something, but she was too embarrassed to tell her fellow soldiers that he gave up so easily.

"General Jin Jing, where should we put the prisoner?" Her head soldier asked.

She looked at him and said, "Hang the box on a chain away from the ground, then you can follow the new governor's orders."

"Yes general." The soldier said giving her a salute before he and two other soldiers dragged the king in the box.

Once the metal box was out of sight, a Fire Nation soldier raised his fist into the air, "All hail General Jin Jing! Conqueror of Omashu!"

Then the other soldiers cheered for her as well. Jin Jang smiled at her praise, but she felt weird.

She didn't really feel like a hero…

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

**[Well, this was my first Avatar the Last Airbender story. I just wanted to really write this for some reason. I hope you liked it. I will try to continue this story, but it's going to be updated slowly. Goodbye for now.]**

**[[Jin Jing: Jin Jing is a Chinese female name that means clear, bright, and crystal.**

**Uncle Ozai: Technically Ozai is her great uncle, but I think that will portray him as an old man.**

**Mai's Father/Mother: Mai's parents doesn't have names for some odd reason, and I was too lazy to give them names.**

**Chanpao: A chanpao is a long Chinese gown that covers the shoulders to the feet.]]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Questions and a Tile

A week has passed since Jin Jing conquered Omashu, but Jin Jing was still confused that King Bumi surrendered his great city without a fight. She laid on her bed and remembered what the crazy earth king said to her.

"_All I ask for now is your name young conqueror."_

"_Jin Jing. I am General Jin Jing, niece of Fire Lord Ozai."_

"_Ah, so I expected… A great general you are, just like your grandfather. Now I truly know that I couldn't defeat you."_

Did the earth king actually know Iroh? That was one Jin Jing's questions that she wanted to ask the king.

The young firebender sighed and sat up from her bed. She looked out her window to see the starry night sky. She knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so she got up and grabbed her uniform.

"It's time for me to ask that king a few questions…" Jin Jing said softly as she got dressed.

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

When the young general left her room, she walked straight to the middle of the city, where the king hung in his metal containment. There wasn't any guards guarding the king, because there was no need, the peasants had given up on their king.

Jin Jing stood in front of the king and stared. Bumi snored loudly in the box, pretending to sleep.

"I know you're awake old man." Jin Jing stated.

Bumi opened one eye and said with a smile, "Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I?" He then snickered.

"I have questions for you." She said plainly.

"At the middle of the night? Can't this wait till' morning, I need my beauty sleep you know." Bumi said mockingly.

"You could've defeated me." She stated.

"That's not a question that is a statement I believe." He said plainly.

"Why didn't you fight back!? Why didn't you protect your city!? Why did you mention my grandfather when we met!?" Jin Jing asked annoyed. She wanted answers, she wanted them now.

"Calm down young general. I will answer your questions. Just go to my castle and talk to Flopsie." Bumi said softly.

Jin Jing raised her brow.

"Flopsie?" She asked.

"He's my pet goat gorilla." The king answered.

"That monster that we have chained up!? You want me talk to it!?" The firebender asked like the king was crazy.

"Well sing to him. He'll give you something if you do." He answered.

Jin Jing just stared at the king dumbfounded. That goat gorilla would maul her in seconds; it took over ten fire nation soldiers to chain that monster up.

"I'm serious." Bumi stated.

"How do I know that old man?" The young girl asked.

The elderly man just lifted his chin and bended the earth under the young girl, making her levitate with the earth. Jin Jing yelped as she was levitated to the king's eye level.

"Because I could've earth bend the whole time, but I really don't want to hurt you." The king said.

Jin Jing just stared at the king. She was more confused than ever.

"Now, please just go to Flopsie and come right back, okay?" The king asked softly.

The general was speechless, but she nodded.

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jin Jing said launching fire from her feet so she could levitate over the large wall which kept the scary goat gorilla in. She landed on the ledge and saw the creature sleeping.

"Flopsie… Flopsie." She called out softly.

Flopsie's ears perked up and his eyes snapped open. Flopsie darted his gaze at the fire nation girl and growled.

Jin Jing gulped as she jumped down and landed a few feet away from Flopsie.

"H-Hi Flopsie… Bumi sent me…" She stuttered as the creature stood up and growled at her.

Jin Jing closed her eyes and started to sing,

"L-Leaves from the vine, f-falling so slow…

Like f-fragile, tiny shells, d-drifting in the foam…

Little soldier b-boy, come m-marching home…

Brave soldier b-boy, comes m-marching home…"

She yelped when Flopsie started licking her.

Jin Jing slowly started to pet the creature's head, till' he rolled over and exposed his belly. She giggled taking it as a sign to rub his belly. When she rubbed his belly making Flopsie very happy.

"Silly goat gorilla. You're a sweetheart are you?" She said softly before she stopped rubbing his belly, "Flopsie… Bumi said you would give me something?"

Flopsie quickly rolled onto his stomach and stood up. He then started scratching his ear, making a tiny bag fall out of his ear.

Jin Jing quickly grabbed the tiny bag and opened it to only find a lotus tile.

"How would this answer my questions!?" She asked annoyed.

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

"King Bumi!" The firebender said walking back to the king, "How does a pai sho tile answer my questions!?"

"There is more that meets the eye young Jin Jing. Your grandfather and I are connected into that simple tile." Bumi answered simply.

"How are you two connected?" Jin Jing asked curiously.

Bumi laughed and said, "I'm not going to spoil all the fun. Just wait and be patient, all answers will come to you."

Jin Jing sighed and asked, "This was a waste of time, wasn't it?"

"Not completely." Bumi answered.

The young general looked at the pai sho tile in her hand. Her grandfather and Bumi are connected into this piece of wood.

Even though she was confused she smiled and looked at the king, "Do you mind if I make this into a necklace?"

Bumi smiled, "Not at all, it's yours now."

"Thank you King Bumi… you're a really nice man even though you confuse me." Jin Jing said softly.

"You're welcome Princess Jin Jing; you're really a brave girl even though you have so much hurt in your heart, but you have taken your first step into recovery." Bumi said.

Jin Jing was stunned that Bumi said that, but she smiled at him. She felt a warm feeling in her heart.

She said goodnight to the king and headed back to her courters.

Even though not all of her questions were answered, but she knew she made a friend.

**L*E*A*V*E*S**

**[I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry that it's short though. Please be patient and please review to tell me what you think. Goodbye for now.]**


End file.
